love me Ichigo
by Plushy-Chan
Summary: Hichigo came to Ichigo's world and start's crying now Ichigo's starting to think Hichigo loves him. Does he or does he not. If he does will he tell Ichigo or will Ichigo find out himself?
1. love me Ichigo

First of all this is my first fan fictions so please be nice and tell me if there is something wrong also I know it's full of mush! Now here's the story! YAY!

--

"Ah! What are you doing here!?" The half naked Ichigo yelled in panic while trying to cover up. "Oh nothing." said the hallow side of him A.K.A Hichigo. "Wow Ichigo I never thought that your world was so different! Everything is so colorful!"

"What this?" HIchigo asked while running to the computer in Ichigo's room. When Ichigo finally got a random shirt on, he answered"Oh that's a computer. And what're you doing here?" "I got bored, king! Have you every stayed in a place where there isn't any color except white, blue, and black!" the fierce Hichigo yelled

Then Hichigo fell to his knees and start to weep."I got so lonely!" Hichigo said while jumping at Ichigo.

KICK! Right when Hichigo pounced on Ichigo out came's Ichigo's father.

Ichigo went flying across the room with Hichigo on the bottom of him. When they landed Hichigo blushed and then went back to his own demotion while Ichigo got up from the painful kick in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HEAK WAS THAT FOR?" "Your 32 seconds late for dinner I thought you were dead." Ichigo's father replied

"Yeah, well do I look dead to you? Now get out!" yelled Ichigo while kicking his father out of the room. "What's up with you to night!" yelled the angry Rukia" I'm reading a ghost story, so shut up and be quiet! You scared me when I heard that crash! I thought you were the angry ghost Kody (little brother scary)! And who was in here earlier I heard another voice and it sounded sad and mad?"

"No one…""You're lying, Ichigo. Who was it?" asked the confused Rukia "Nobody now go to bed!" yelled Ichigo"Fine have it your way!" with that Rukia went to the closet and closed the slide door.

"Why? Why was he crying? Was he crying because I yelled at him? Was it because I fell on him? No that can't be it was after he started crying. When that happened to think of it he was blushing. Blushing for what? Was he blushing for me falling on him? Does he like me? I'll ask him tomorrow or tonight…"

"Ichigo don't hate me, don't like me, just love me…I can't help loving him. Why doesn't he care if I live or die? Until tomorrow my sweet" said Hichigo while looking at Ichigo sleeping in his bed.

Down Hichigo went to sit beside the sleeping Ichigo, when Hichigo sat down by Ichigo he put Ichigo in his arms and a gentle kiss was placed on Ichigo's cheek.

"I love you, Ichigo" Hichigo said while placing Ichigo back down on the bed and fading away to the strange demotion in Ichigo's mind. "Sweet dream will befall you Ichigo, good night."

--

I don't know what to write so it might end here unless someone gives some idea's please and thank you! Also Kody is my brother's name so what! Please R&R!


	2. Ichigo's day out

I worked hard on this so don't be too harsh! I promise that this chapter will be longer! And here is your next chapter!

--

"Every time we lay awake after every hit we take every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet…"

"Wake up! Ichigo Wake up and go to school!" yelled Kon "what!" yelled the tired Ichigo"you have to get ready for school! Come on! Rukia all ready left"

"There's no school today. Now leave me alone!" Ichigo said while putting back on his covers "Fine but if you want to be late for breakfast than that's not my problem…" Kon said while leaving the room "what!?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Ichigo's father while trying to kick him "Yeah, I'm going out old man so I'm not going to be here…" said Ichigo while walking around his father.

"Hey, Ichigo!" a cheerful voice called out of the little lost soul Latisha "What's wrong? You seem confused about something." "Oh Latisha, it's you I thought you were someone else. Well I am confused about something but you're too young to understand and I don't think that you should get involve with my personal business ""First of all I am not that little and your right I just thought that you needed someone to talk to since you've been walking around this park half of the day, bye!

And with that the little girl faded away to the soul society leaving Ichigo in the park. "How could I let Hichigo get to me? He just blushed. Well I better get home the sun's setting."

"Ichigo Your 30 minutes late you're lucky dad's busy now he won't kick you and there will be peace at dinner.""Yeah I'm sorry I'll eat later, I'm not hungry at the moment…"

"Oh Ichigo where have you been I came back at 10:24 and you weren't here?" Rukia asked "I went out for a walk" Ichigo answered"A walk for three hours?" asked Rukia "Yeah I'm tired now and school's tomorrow so I'm going to get ready to go to bed." Ichigo said "Ok I'm almost finished with this book" Rukia said happily "Five dollar's here I come!"

Ichigo came out of the restroom just then Rukia yelled "Yes I'm done!""Rukia be quiet! I could hear your yelling in my sister's room!" Ichigo yelled"I could hear you too!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo"Turn off your light and go to sleep!" Ichigo then yelled"FINE!"Rukia yelled while turning off the lamp in Ichigo's room and then running to the closet and slam the door shut

"Night!" yelled Ichigo to the door of the closet that's closed

"Ichigo" Hichigo whispered in Ichigo's ear "Come on Ichigo wake up!" Hichigo yelled "huh! What do you want Hichigo?" Ichigo ask in a mean tone of voice "So you didn't want to see me?" "Yeah kind of" Ichigo replied "About what?" Hichigo asked "Well…."

--

Sorry if it's short! I do have to go to sleep and get ready for school. So I had a lot of ideas and had to write them down! I'll try to write the next chapter within 2 days So R&R


	3. Hichigo's day out

Sorry I was thinking about how and where to put the new chapter thanks to the person that gave me ideas and I wanted to use those ideas so here is your chapter! Thanks to Halilbel Lecter! There will also be a surprised guest in this chapter! (Warning spoilers ahead!)

--

"Ichigo Go' morning!" yelled a soft voice that Ichigo recognized Ichigo turned around to see Nel in her child form "Oh its Nel and without you're skull mask?"

"Hey miss murder can I? Hey miss murder can I?" Hichigo singed "Shut up, Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled out "Ichigo who's Hichigo?" Nel ask in a questionable tone "So you can say my name right now?" Ichigo asked avoiding the question given to him by the girl "Bye Ichigo I HAVE to go!" before Ichigo could say anything the hyper or energetic girl was off running with all her speed."Bye?"

The whole day went by before Ichigo could realize it the whole school day was gone!

"Hey carrot top!" yelled a voice from Ichigo's class. "Carrot top! Let's fight!" Yelled the boy by the name Tred. Just then the hall way was blocked in front of Ichigo. Tred then throw his backpack in a random area Ichigo's bag was pulled from him and he was pushed.

Hichigo then noticed something strange right when he started singing "Sugar we're going down by fall out boy" Hichigo pulled Ichigo to his world right when Tred punched him and with that Hichigo was knocked in to the king's spot!

Hichigo got up and started to chuckle an evil chuckle!

Hichigo caught Tred off guard and gave him a hard kick in the face Tred flew in the air then hit a locker or lockers' "Your dead carrot top!"With that Tred threw a punch at Ichigo (Hichigo) but Hichigo ducked and punched Tred in the stomach Tred fell and ran.

"That's right run punk!" Hichigo yelled out after him.

"Stupid Ichigo I called him to ask what was wrong and instead I get kicked by a guy that I don't know!" Hichigo said to himself while walking in to Ichigo's house.

"You're right on time Ichigo now sit down before dad comes in and says something." "Not hungry, sis…"said Hichigo

"Ichigo I'm hungry!" yelled Rukia while kicking Hichigo while Hichigo entered the room.

In Hichigo's demotion

"That's Rukia's voice!" Ichigo yelled in shock "Damn! I don't think she can hear me!" he yelled in frustration "Ichigo's voice!" Hichigo yelled in a surprised tone of voice "Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia said walking backward to the closet "Oh yeah I'm ok ummm…" Hichigo said in a questionable tone "Rukia?" said Rukia while closing the closet door.

"Yeah, I guess…" said Hichigo "Whatever!"

"I had enough for today!" yelled Hichigo while going back to in to Ichigo's head

Mean while an annoying stuff animal just woke up from his nap to see the back of Ichigo's head "Strawberry head, carrot top, Ichigo get off!"

"Hey king!" yelled Hichigo "Oh, it's you Hichigo…" said Ichigo

Just then some music was turned on and very loud.

"Oh I love this song!" Ichigo yelled "YAY! I'm a Barbie girl in my Barbie world!" Ichigo sang. "WTF!?" Hichigo yelled. "HATE THAT SONG!" Hichigo yelled while changing the song "they see me mowing my front lawn I know their all thinking I'm so white and nerdy…" Hichigo sang "NO!" yelled Ichigo while changing the song again "give it to me baby!" Ichigo started singing until the song was changed to…

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy!"Yelled both Hichigo and Ichigo

Then the rest was sang through the next some minutes

After the song was over Ichigo woke up in his room in the blinding darkness

"Ichigo are you awake? If you are get the hell off!" yelled the angry Kon "Oh sorry Kon…"

"This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong who would of guessed it?" Hichigo sang in Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo it's never too late…" Hichigo then said "Ichigo please come to me when you're lonely… And I will follow you every were you go… Now go to sleep… I'm tired!" Hichigo then said while the music stopped in Ichigo's head.

"Night Kon now shut your trap!" Ichigo said while grabbing Kon's head and throwing him across the room for him to hit the door.

Ichigo laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes and thought about what happened that day until a soft music made him drift to sleep…

--

YAY! Finally done! It took longer than I thought! Hope the stories okay! And I tried to make it longer! I had a hard time thinking of this so please be nice! Don't make me cry! :' (

I'll try to type faster and think faster! So R&R please and thank you! Bye! I'll try to write more stories about different shows!


	4. Mine!

YAY! Another Chapter! Here is what I thought of one day after school! R&R please and thank you! Enjoy! By the next chapter dnfangirl will no longer be my pen name! At the end I will tell what I decided and desired to change it to! Also I have some random parts on here and it is kind of stupid!

--

"Mine!" the cheerful voice of Hichigo yelled "Quit it Hichigo I have to go to school!" yelled the angry voce of Ichigo while he was trying to get away from his white twin.

Once free Ichigo ran to his bed room door opened it and ran out of his house to get to school before the school bell sounded.

"You're so fucking mean king!" Hichigo yelled out to Ichigo that was outside running to his school as fast as he could.

"Damn!" Hichigo said to himself knowing that he was in Ichigo's house with nothing to do but wait for Ichigo to come back from school and come through the door to jump on him and start yelling mine!

"Well I could try on Ichigo's clothes until I get bored or something…" Hichigo said while opening the closet door in Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo!" yelled a lion stuffed animal while jumping out of the closet toward Hichigo. Hichigo took a step to the right and the stuffed animal fell with his face first to the ground. "You're not Ichigo!" Kon yelled while getting up and taking two steps back before running right in to the closed door of Ichigo's room.

"Sweet Aunt Mary! I'ma Drunk! Why am I a lion!? ROAR! MWAHAHAH! Fear me! Oh sweet peas little Rukia's are falling from Heaven! YAY!" Kon yelled while running around in a circle and jumping up in the air looking like he was trying to grab something.

"Oh shit! I broke Ichigo's doll!" Hichigo said while picking up Kon by the head and looking at him trying to think why Ichigo has a doll.

"Let go of me you ghost! I will kill you with ma demon sword! Wind Scar! You horrible demon you ate Ichigo! No! Run Rukia I'll kill this butt ugly demon!" Kon said while falling silent and slowly falling to sleep in Hichigo's arms.

"Better put it back…" Hichigo said while putting Kon back in to the closet and slowly closing the closet door.

"Well I don't want to break anymore of the kings toys so I won't try on his clothes…" Hichigo said while looking around for something new to do.

"Oh look at that!" Hichigo said while running to Ichigo's book shelves and pulling out a book that had "The Staking Murder" on it.

"WOW! This looks interesting! I could read it…" Hichigo said to himself and think of what to do if the book didn't interest him.

Meow… a sound that Hichigo had never heard of had come from outside then "Help! Someone please!" A soft voice called from outside Hichigo looked outside through the window there was a blond girl asking for help

Hichigo went to Ichigo's closet and picked out some clothes and ran out the girl looked surprised to see Hichigo "What is it?"Hichigo asked the girl pointed up in the tree there was a small creature in the tree that Hichigo had never seen before but he got it out of the tree anyway "Thank you… What's your name?" the girl asked "Its Hichigo what's yours?" Hichigo asked the girl "I'm Bright! And I have to go bye!" with those words Bright left to the house next door.

"I never knew that Ichigo had a neighbor. Well its 3:48 Ichigo comes back at 4:00 so I'll go to his school no he would be mad. And I could go to his school tomorrow so I guess I'll get back inside and read..." Hichigo said while returning in to the house then Ichigo's room "I got a idea!" Hichigo yelled to himself.

At 4:17 Ichigo entered the house before was his two sisters. "I'm home!" Ichigo yelled to assured everyone in the house.

Ichigo went up stairs to his bedroom and opened the door expecting Hichigo to pounce on him and start yelling "mine!" but Ichigo opened the door to see Hichigo asleep on his bed.

"He is kind of cute," Ichigo said under his breath "well I'd better do my homework. Wait I have to put my bag in the closet!" Ichigo went to the closet to find Kon pouncing at him "You ghost!"Kon yelled out while Ichigo punched him back in to the closet.

"Kon shut the fuck up! And I'm not a ghost!" Ichigo yelled to the stuffed animal.

With that he throws Kon in the closet. Picks up his bag and throws it on the angry stuffed animal and shuts the door then walks to his bed to stand over the peacefully sleeping Hichigo.

"You're so cute and peaceful when sleeping…" Ichigo in to Hichigo's ear while about to kiss him until…

"Brother what's with the yelling!" Karin yelled with the door swinging open and hitting the wall in the back of the door.

Ichigo was so surprised that he couldn't do anything about Hichigo and didn't know what to say or do so…

"Nothing lil sis just trying to finish ma homework okay!" Ichigo said in a hurry while pushing her out of the room trying to make Hichigo invisible

After closing the door and looking it Ichigo went back to Hichigo bent down and…

"MINE!" Hichigo yelled while wrapping his arms around Ichigo and knocking his and Ichigo's head to gather which made Ichigo fall to the floor with Hichigo being pull along like a rag doll and putting his hand on his head

"Sorry king! I'm a sorrwe!" Hichigo said with big innocent eye "It's oka-"Ichigo was then cut off by his surprise Hichigo removed his hand and kissed his fore head.

"King shut the fuckup and tells me about your day." Hichigo said without yelled or even sounding mean.

"Well I wasn't late for school. One of my annoying friends wasn't here today so it was quiet. I got all my work done. And I had a nice lunch and the rest of the day went perfectly. Only I now I have a headache." Ichigo said to Hichigo

"Thank you for telling me and I saw your neighbor today outside." Hichigo said while playing with Ichigo's hair "WHAT?" Ichigo yelled while getting up and making Hichigo fall strait to the floor "Her cat was stuck in the tree king! And I read a book about cats before that I knew nothing about it!" Hichigo yelled in Ichigo's face "Baka!"Ichigo yelled in to Hichigo's face.

"You're fucking mean!" Hichigo then said then faded away to his world with a tear falling down his cheek "Wait!" Ichigo yelled while taking a hold of Hichigo's arm when Hichigo completely faded Ichigo's soul followed Hichigo and Ichigo's body fell on the bed.

"Hichigo! Hichigo! I'm sorry!" Ichigo yelled out then he saw Hichigo at a ledge of one of the houses "Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled while running to him with tear after tear falling off of his peach toned skin.

"King! PLEASE let go king." Hichigo told his Ichigo "No!" Ichigo yelled for no one could hear them "MINE! YOUR MINE AND REMBER THAT!" Ichigo yelled to Hichigo while hugging him by the waist.

"YAY KING YOUR MINE TOO!" Hichigo yelled while returning the hug to his king both hugged until Ichigo kissed Hichigo.

Hichigo returned the kiss by pushing Ichigo's head closer and making it deeper the more they had the more they wanted until the broke up the kiss for a breath of air.

Crap! Both thought in their head.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo said after catching his breath "What?" Hichigo asked while hiding his face "Is that my favorite shirt and pants you're wearing?" Ichigo asked "it your favorite?" Hichigo asked in a surprised tone of voice "Yeah." Ichigo said "Well I liked it too so I just put it on."

"Umm, Ichigo why did you kiss me?" Hichigo asked not hiding his face anymore but inching closer to Ichigo "Well you were so cute and are so cute." Ichigo said trying to back away from Hichigo but he grabbed the back of his head and gave him a kiss deeper than the last one and more intense than the last one.

Ichigo tried to pull away

Hichigo let go and hid his face because he wanted more and expected more from Ichigo in fact he had to hold himself back.

"You're still mine and if you fall for someone else I will hunt, hurt, and kill him or her who ever! Night!" and knowing that Ichigo understand what he had said Hichigo kissed his nose and let Ichigo go back…

"Ichigo wake up!" Rukia's voice yelled.

Ichigo got up and felt throbbing in his head.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled. "Ichigo please get up your on Kon…" Rukia then said "Oh sorry Kon…" Ichigo said while getting up and there where Ichigo laid there was Kon…

"Baka! Stupid strawberry head! Good night!" Kon yelled and went under the bed to where he usually went when mad…

"Well we'd better get to bed too there's a math test tomorrow… Night Rukia!" Ichigo said as he turned off the lights and Rukia when in to the closet and closed the door.

Ichigo thought the day through and thought how good it was to kiss Hichigo and know there's a kind side to the opposite him.

"Everyone is kind in the heart but I haven't asked why he was crying all of a sudden and how he gets out every morning and wakes me up…"

"I kissed my king for the first time I hope he'll let me out like today. And that he shares a kiss with me. I wish he knew…" Hichigo said to himself while drifting off to sleep.

Good night…

"Ichigo you're here! YAY I'm a happy!" Hichigo yelled while stand over Ichigo which was laying on the ground or side of the building?

"Hichigo I wanted to ask you something for awhile…" Ichigo said while getting up in a hurry and looking straight at Hichigo

Hichigo's face changed to a happy expression to a disturbed expression and asked in a hateful tone as if talking to a rival tone of voice "What is it Ichigo?"

"Well it's that one time you came to my room and started crying why?" Ichigo's voice went from playful tone to a hateful tone like Hichigo's.

"You're my only friend and first person I knew when I was created so I was lonely and wanted to talk and act normal for awhile. You know it's not normal to have white hair, pale skin, black fingernails, and dress the same everyday…" Hichigo said to Ichigo which sounded more to himself than to Ichigo.

"And you have a lot of friends that care for you and protect you…" Hichigo said still with his hateful tone of voice that Ichigo was getting tired of.

"Well Hichigo I know I don't let you out much but because I care for you if the soul society found out about you they would kill you." Ichigo said while grabbing Hichigo's head and hand.

Hichigo then turn around and "I love you Ichigo! I don't know when I started felling this way so don't ask me and I get lonely when you're I hate it when your sad and mad I feel the same thing you feel everyday!" Hichigo screamed knowing that no one could hear what he had just said.

Ichigo was shocked when he heard this then "Hichigo I love you too… and I maybe mean at times but it's to keep you safe also you can stay home today again." Ichigo said while hugging Hichigo.

"Ichigo wake up! There's a hollow near here!" Rukia's voice echoed throughout the strange world while Ichigo began to fade away to his world to wake up and fight.

"Go king! Go fuck up there world!" Hichigo yelled to Ichigo before he faded completely away to wake up in his world.

"What Rukia? What is it? What happened?" Ichigo said while coming out of his body to his soul reaper form.

"Let's Go Rukia!" Ichigo yelled "Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled while following Ichigo out the window.

"Some where their speaking it's all ready coming in…" Hichigo sang to himself while waiting for Ichigo to go to sleep and come back "He's everything you want, he's everything you need, and he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be…" Hichigo sang on…

'Hichigo you're so nice once people get to know you and I was wrong about you at first.' Ichigo thought to himself and Hichigo heard of course

'The more away I am from Ichigo my feelings get stronger! I don't enjoy when Ichigo is fighting or his feelings are anything from happy' Hichigo thought to himself thinking about when he didn't think about Ichigo the way he does now.

'I still think when I felt this weird feeling when Ichigo was sad I was sad also when he was mad, scared, and any other feeling that Ichigo feels.' Hichigo thought to himself unaware that Ichigo was back.

"Hichigo? Hichigo are you okay?" Ichigo asked wondering what had happen in those 8 minutes he was gone to fight a very small and weak hollow.

"Oh Ichigo I didn't noticed that you had came back" Hichigo said hiding knowing that Ichigo was wondering what the white hollow was thinking.

"Hichigo I'm going to go to school early with Rukia is that okay? I'll let you out again today after Rukia leaves." Ichigo said to Hichigo.

"Okay king." Hichigo said trying to think of what to do in Ichigo's room for another whole day "Can you turn on your computer was it?" Hichigo asked knowing what the answer would be…

"Sure." Ichigo said "You're going to turn on the computer?" Hichigo said in a surprised tone that Ichigo said yes

"Yeah I'll do anything for you Hichigo!" Ichigo said while fading away along with Hichigo

"Yo Ichigo I'm going to leave now you can catch up later!" Rukia said while climbing out the window and down the tree near Ichigo's room

"Okay Hichigo you can come out." Ichigo said to under the covers and getting up to turn on the computer.

After Ichigo got dress in his clothes he told Hichigo how to work the computer and left after Rukia.

--

That took long! Longer than I thought so R&R and it's going to change to Plushy-Chan! YAY! I'll write it on every story I gots! Byes! Also I'm going to put up another story.


	5. Summer!

This was very short! I'm sorry but thx all that still believe in ma! Now here's your chapter! :D

--

It's been a week every since that night that Ichigo can't take his mind off of. The night Hichigo kissed him…

Ichigo stared blankly out a window long enough to see black note book fallout from the sky…

'What the fuck is that?' Ichigo thought for a second than…

"Ouch!" Ichigo yelled from being hit in the head with a piece of chalk "Kurosaki-kun! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

After the last class of the day Ichigo went to the black book that fell from the sky…

'Chibi Note?' Ichigo asked himself while looking at the front cover and reading.

"Weird…" Ichigo said while putting in his back pack and starting to head for his home expecting to get kicked in the face by his idiotic father.

"I'm a home!" Ichigo reassuring it was him.

"Sunday morning out the door you were coming back for more we were kicking it all around…" Hichigo's voice rang through the house. (Note the song is Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodnight :3)

"Hey Hichigo where's my family?" Ichigo asked while taking off the ear phones from his head.

"There out all of them left this morning and haven't come back since" Hichigo said while retrieving the head set from Ichigo.

'That's strange…' Ichigo thought to himself…

"MWHAHAHAHAH!" Rukia popped up behind Ichigo Hichigo was then up and out the window Ichigo fell right to the floor and hit his head against the wall which made the carrot head grab the back of this head in pain!

Luckily Rukia had her eyes closed and wasn't able to see Hichigo! Kon who was hit when attempting to hug Rukia but got hit in the process by Rukia who clearly wasn't in the mood for his foolishness wasn't able to see him too …

"Well I'm going to go out for some air, see you later!" Ichigo said in a rush to find Hichigo who was in his second favorite cloths and jump out the window only he knows where he is…

Ichigo kicked his father before he could attack or even react to the attack and ran out the door to look for Hichigo. "Hi Hich! My cat's stuck in the tree again can you get him out?" a soft girl voice came from Ichigo's right and there was Hichigo and his neighbor Bright…

"Thank you Hichigo" Bright said while tiptoeing to reach Hichigo's cheek and kissing it lightly "Bright come inside now!" A voice came from inside the house Bright obeyed said her good bye and entered the house.

"Hichigo is that the girl you were talking about?"Ichigo asked after a moment of silence "Yeah. That's the girl she's the 1 I helped." Hichigo answered and faded away to his home where everything is upside down or just plain jacked up!

"Night?" Ichigo said to himself knowing it would be a time to rest tomorrow because the school year was over! And Ichigo now had all the time in the world to play and talk to Hichigo since Rukia goes back to the soul society to visit her brother.

Ichigo had all summer to get closer to Hichigo and also his friends and family will be gone all summer for their vacation.

'No one not even Kon will bother us…'Ichigo thought to himself…

--

Yay~! And to the people that don't know I **need** to start writing more so I put up a poll asking you peoplez what kind of story **you want** not your bf you!R&R and please do it nicely also I need to know when you want this story to end! And how you want Hichigo to act over the whole summer mushy, sweet, hard, do you want a lemon (not very good at writing that but I will try for you! Also I **NEED** at least 10 reviews! Please and thank ya!


	6. Good bye Bright

11 reviews YAY! I won't delete! And sorry it doesn't make any sense in some places! I write fast and don't read so I'll try to look closely now! Also I have a mom like some people and that mom reads my stuff! Along with a lil' bro who deletes everything!

--

The next morning Ichigo woke up to someone or thing nibbling on his right ear the nibbling stopped. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right he saw Hichigo "Waa up?" Hichigo asked with a grin from ear to ear, eyes closed and he right under the window. He then sat up crawled on top of Ichigo his grin was gone but a very creepy and disturbing smile replaced it along with Hichigo's eyes that were always shown in his angry expression but now were in a innocent, loving, caring, and peaceful but not for long…

"So Hichigo, how long were you watching me sleep?" Ichigo asked Hichigo wondering how he got out again and how long he has been out. "Awhile…" Hichigo said with his eyes locked on Ichigo. Ichigo started to feel unconformable and he also didn't enjoy to be boxed up or to stay in one place like being locked up in a room. "Hichigo could you please move off from on top of me, so I could get up?" Ichigo asked Hichigo and trying with all his strength to get Hichigo to move from the position he was in. Hichigo bent down to Ichigo's ear and whispered "No Ichigo I can't do that. You see if I do then you would move and I want you to stay right here under me so I can look down to you and you can look up to me." Hichigo then pulled his head back from where Ichigo's ear was and gently kissed Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo didn't pull away instead he made it deeper which made Hichigo surprised but he didn't show it…

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun Are you awake? Please open the door! I just wanted to say bye before I left for my vacation with Rukia! Also where is Rukia-Chan? Please open the door I have to hurry!" Orihime's voice called from outside along with her pounding on the door to get Ichigo to answer. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss Hichigo gave him.

"Hichigo I have to get that." Ichigo said to Hichigo. But Hichigo didn't want Ichigo to answer the door…

"No." Hichigo said to Ichigo and pined both of his arms up on top of his head. "Hichigo can we do this later?" Ichigo asked "Fine…" Hichigo then moved to let Ichigo answer the door. Ichigo left the room ran down the stairs and answered the door only to be greeted by his fellow class mate "Hello Kurosaki-Kun! Where's Rukia-Chan?" Orihime asked Ichigo "Rukia told me to tell you she'll be at Urahara's Shop. Bye Orihime!" Ichigo yelled to the girl that was now running as fast as she could to get to her friend that was about 6 miles away.

Upstairs a rage was building up in Hichigo. His patient was running very thin. Hichigo didn't know or just didn't want to say it but he was annoyed that Ichigo stopped for a girl that saw him every day in school. He was jealous of Orihime! The more Hichigo thought of it he grew more angered.

Ichigo slowly climbed the stairs once he reached top he headed towered the door to his room thinking about the black book he found yesterday… Ichigo reached the door to his room he stopped and thought for a minute then the door swung open "Mine!" Hichigo yelled while jumping at Ichigo hugging him at the waist then lifting him up so Ichigo was on his left shoulder. Hichigo carried Ichigo in to the room dropped him on the bed and sat in the same position they were earlier. Hichigo then grabbed both of Ichigo's wrist pined them both on top of his head got a rope and tied Ichigo's hands together.

"What the hell Hichigo?" Ichigo yelled while Hichigo started tying the rope that held Ichigo's hands together to the top of the bed where there's the head stand.

"Oh, Ichigo do you want to know why I tied you up?" Hichigo asked with a playful voice also playing with Ichigo's hair at the same time.

"Why?" Ichigo asked which he was really irritated by having to ask and by being tied up with no one else but him and Hichigo in the house because his family had left at 5:00 am that very morning and his friend had left about 2 minutes ago.

"Because I want to see you helpless without me or anyone else to help you out of this problem also to hear you beg to me for your freedom." Hichigo said to Ichigo with a cocky smile on his face and sounding like a smart ass.

Hichigo then bent down to kiss him Ichigo resisted this time but Hichigo wanted it his way and pulled Ichigo closer pushed their lips against each other which really hurt but Hichigo and Ichigo ignored the pain. Hichigo pushed up Ichigo's shirt revealing peach colored skin. Ichigo shivered from the coldness from the newly uncovered skin. Hichigo then made the kiss deeper by forcing his tongue in Ichigo's mouth. Hichigo broke the kiss and licked the saliva that came down to Ichigo's chin all the way from his mouth. "You fucker you told me you would be mine!" Hichigo said letting the boy under him breath from the long kiss.

Hichigo untied Ichigo but stayed where he was. "Now take off your fucking shirt!" Hichigo said in a threatening tone of voice. "You take yours off first for your king" Ichigo said with a grin on his face. Hichigo obeyed and slowly took off his shirt which really was Ichigo's…

After Hichigo took off his shirt completely he looked up and saw Ichigo all ready had his shirt off then he said "Now horse obey your king and do everything I say fast so we can go and eat something!" Ichigo said in a commanding voice. "Yes King I-chi" Hichigo said while kneeling down like a servant would for a real king…

"Ah!" Hichigo yelled a half hour later while having Ichigo suck him off for his king was playing with him enjoying the yelps and yells he was getting from the fucker who was always mouthing him off while they fought always saying he was better than the one who controls the body.

"Ichigo you fucker that fucking hurts! Fuck!" Hichigo yelled. That made Ichigo want to make Hichigo pay even more so he sucked harder and faster. "Shit cakes!" Hichigo yelled which made Ichigo even happier than ever before. "Now horse bend over" Ichigo said to Hichigo. Hichigo knew exactly what was now going to happen he knew it would hurt a lot and he would be sore after but still obeyed. "Hichigo this may hurt both of us so I'm going to start slowly, okay?" Ichigo asked Hichigo and assuring him. Ichigo put his crock in Hichigo's hole and started slowly like he promised Hichigo. Then faster than faster "Ichigo you fucker you said slowly!" Hichigo yelled in anger and pain. It was a mixture of pain and a good feeling also a thrill because it was both of their first time.

After 3 hours strait the exciting morning was finally over and both were very sore and very tired. "Shit! My ass hurts! Damn Ichigo!" Hichigo said while sitting in Ichigo's kitchen waiting for Ichigo to finish making whatever food he was making. "Pizza's done!" Ichigo yelled to Hichigo "WTF is pizza?" Hichigo asked Ichigo "Just eat it, damn it!" Ichigo yelled to Hichigo. "Fine…" Hichigo said.

That night Ichigo took out the Chibi Note and showed Hichigo and told how he saw it during class. "That's strange…" Hichigo told Ichigo and himself.

"Let' try it on someone!" Hichigo yelled with excitement thinking what would happen if it was real and what it could or would do to someone. "Fine Hichigo but who?" Ichigo questioned Hichigo sounding like a smart ass this time. "Well why not me?" Hichigo asked but not sounding like a smart ass at all more like we could try it. "But Hichigo what if it works then what? What would I do? What if there was no way of changing you back?" Hichigo asked. "Just erase my name from the book." Hichigo started to sound like a smart ass again. "No your mine and we agreed on that! So you're going to stay mine and stay the way you are." Ichigo said while giving Hichigo a kiss on the fore head.

Hichigo ate 4 pizza pieces he also got some cheese up his nose and some tomato sauce in his hair. After Ichigo got all of the cheese out from Hichigo's nose both raced up stairs to the restroom Ichigo turned on the water Hichigo was in a hurry and jumped in the shower but Ichigo wasn't done fixing the water. He didn't turn on the hot water just yet so the house was filled with screams of terror and laughter.

Outside Ichigo's house…

"Wow Ichigo and Hichigo must be having a lot of fun since their family has gone off to vacation!" Bright said while picking up her cat that got out of the house when her father and mother left earlier that day to leave her only with her sister , Star, and herself.

Back inside Ichigo's house…

"Ichigo I can smell cheese!" Hichigo yelled in excitement. "Nice to know you can smell cheese. Especially if I'm the one who got the cheese out…" *twitch, twitch* Ichigo said trying to not sound like 'yeah I really want to know what you can smell!'

"So Hichigo when did I start calling you Hichigo?" Ichigo started to wonder when was the first time he started calling his hallow that name "Well about-"Hichigo started but he was interrupted by a scream of terror from next door. "Ah! Someone help me!" Bright called from outside. In the view of Ichigo's bed room window.

"Ichigo look! A hollow's got Bright!" Hichigo yelled to Ichigo at the sight of the yelling girl "Ah, Hichigo come on we have to do something!" Ichigo yelled while getting up and having his body fall to the bed for Ichigo had just changed to his Shinigami form and was ready to charge but Hichigo stopped him by taking a hold of his arm because both Bright and the hollow were gone…

To be continued…

--

How was that?! That is the best I can and could do! 1,840 words in all! YAY! This took me a whole night! So I want reviews! D : MWHAHA! Plushy-Chan out and I got the hiccups! Also next chapter will be coming soon and I have a poll asking what kind of pairing you want in my next story…


End file.
